


Over the Edge

by smckee377



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smckee377/pseuds/smckee377
Summary: To Sky's absolute delight, Wind and Legend discover a portal to Skyloft! With Sky's help, they travel to Skyloft, where he reconnects with old friends and gets into some...less than safe shenanigans.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Sky & Sun (Linked Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Linked Universe





	1. Falling Into the Sky

“Wind, I thought I told you to knock it off with the whirlwinds,” Time calls out grumpily from beside the campfire. “You’ll put the fire out and Wild will be angry that his lunch is ruined.” He turns around and looks in Wind’s direction. 

“But...that wasn’t me. The Wind Waker’s in my bag. I put it away after War’s scarf got blown away and he got all huffy,” Wind responds. Warriors shoots him a glare and absently readjusts his scarf. 

“Maybe it’s just windy today?” Legend offers. “A wind storm even?” 

“I could go and look. See if maybe I can use the Waker to stop it or something?” Wind asks hopefully. Time looks down at him for a second then nods once. Wind grins and dashes over to his bag, quickly pulling out the Wind Waker and taking off in the direction the gusts of wind have been coming from. He can hear Legend following hot on his trail as he goes over to the top of the nearest hill to see if he can get the true direction of the wind gusts. However, when he reaches the top of the hill, he sees the sky before him. He stops suddenly, trying not to fall into the sky, but Legend was too close behind him. Legend runs smack into him and they both fall over, screaming bloody murder as they start to slide over the edge and into the sky. 

Both Links grab ahold of one another as well as desperately claw at the edge of the hill. They manage to keep themselves from falling completely into the sky, but their lower halves are swaying in the gusts of wind coming from below them. A moment later, Time, Warriors, and Twilight appear and rush towards them. Warriors and Twilight have their swords drawn, but sheathe them immediately and grab both boys, pulling them back up onto solid land. Shakily, Wind sits down at Twi’s feet and stares at the sky he’d nearly fallen into. He realizes he’s still gripping Twi’s arms and quickly lets go and tries to compose himself. Twi doesn’t react, but he does leave a steady hand on Wind’s back. 

“What happened? What is this?” Time asks, concern in his voice as he looks between Wind and Legend and the sky where the rest of the hill should be. 

“I-I don’t know. We just...it was just there...we almost fell,” Legend replies. Time slowly approaches the edge and looks down. 

“There’s land down there,” he points out. 

“Really?” Warriors inches forward and peers down as well. “Well look at that. It’s not that far down from here. You two would have been fine even if you had fallen.” Twilight turns back towards camp a little and whistles loudly. 

“Maybe this is a gate to Sky’s world. I mean, he’s not called ‘sky’ for nothing,” Twilight offers. 

“Yes. Best to see if it’s familiar to him,” Time affirms. A few moments later, the other Links have appeared and are staring in awe at the strange image of the sky at their feet. Time waves Sky forward and points down at the land he spotted earlier. “Is that familiar to you?” Sky’s face breaks into a huge smile. 

“It’s Skyloft!” he cheers. “I can’t believe it! We’re actually there!” He turns quickly to face Time. “We have to go down there. Please. You guys will love it!” 

“I don’t see why not. Though we should use rope to get down in a more controlled manner.” Time nods once and turns back to the group. “All right, guys. Let’s have our lunch first, then we’ll see about moving down to Skyloft.” Sky gleefully leads the Links back towards camp and practically force feeds them. He turns his efforts towards making sure camp is packed up when Wild hits him with a wooden spoon for not allowing them to enjoy their meal. 

Finally, the group has eaten and packed up their camp. Sky leads the way back to the gate to Skyloft and offers to be the first to go down as Time anchors the rope. “I mean, we really don’t need the rope, but if it’ll make you feel better,” Sky says as Time stands back up. 

“I won’t have us hurting ourselves with that jump, but you can certainly test the anchor if you’re so impatient,” Time answers playfully. Without hesitating, Sky grabs the rope and slides down rather than climbing. 

“Good thing he’s wearing those gloves,” Warriors mutters as they watch Sky reach the bottom and wave up at them. 

“Hurry up!” Sky calls. A few minutes later, each Link has made his way down the rope (some more reluctantly than others) and has safely landed on Skyloft. “Let’s go!” Sky says and dashes off towards a large building not far behind where they climbed down. The others follow more calmly and take a look around. The island in the sky doesn’t seem terribly large or impressive given the way that Sky always talked about it, but it did have a sort of comforting air about it that made them all feel inexplicably lighter. They reached the building and Sky lifted his arms up proudly as he gestured to it. “This is the knight’s academy! This is where I learned all of my sword fighting techniques. Maybe you guys can take some lessons with my old master!” 

“That doesn’t seem like such a bad idea,” Twilight replies. Sky smiles broadly at him. 

“We can leave our stuff here in the courtyard. I’m sure Horwell won’t mind,” Sky says, dumping his stuff unceremoniously in the center of the courtyard and immediately turning towards the center of the island. “This way! I can show you the bazaar.” Without waiting, he starts walking. The others look to Time, who shrugs and drops his stuff next to Sky’s before following. The others follow suit. It only takes them a few moments to get to and enter the bazaar, but the moment they do, they are greeted by a shriek. 

“LINK!?!?” A tall girl with short, blonde pigtails that stick out from the bottom of a headscarf races out from behind a counter across the room from them and goes directly to Sky. “Sweetie, you’ve made it back! I knew you would come back sooner or later. Just can’t stay away forever, can you?” She aggressively takes Sky’s hand and winks at him. 

“Oh hi, Peatrice!” Sky says brightly. “It has been some time hasn’t it. Look!” He takes his hand back and gestures at the other Links. “I brought...my brothers with me!” Peatrice doesn’t even glance at the others, just keeps her eyes fixed on Sky’s face. 

“That’s nice. Will you be staying long? I know that you have all your adventures ahead of you still. Do you need me to hold something for you at the item check? I still have all your stuff from before! Do you need any of it?” Her questions come out rapidly and Sky laughs it off. 

“No, I won’t be needing the item check today. Thank you for your diligent service, though! I’ll be sure to visit if I ever think I need anything,” he replies. 

“Of course, darling. I’ll wait for you,” she says back. Blowing Sky a kiss, she turns and starts strutting back towards the item check desk. Sky chuckles and waves her off. 

“That Peatrice. She’s always so nice to me. Really makes you feel welcome, doesn’t she? Anyway!” He starts walking through the bazaar and pointing out the various shops and items. Warriors and Twilight keep glancing over at Peatrice and notice that she has still not taken her eyes off of Sky. They exchange a grin as Sky leads them back outside and towards a set of stairs that lead to nothing. 

“Um...Sky? Why are we going nowhere?” Four asks as they reach the top of the stairs. 

“This is where the statue of Hylia used to be. It was a whole island by itself and these stairs connected it. But Zelda landed it back on the surface and she said she was going to start a town down there by it. We need to go see her. Oh and the town, too!” 

“How exactly would we-SKY!” Time shouts as Sky simply yeets himself over the edge and whistles. The other Links all scream and Time hangs himself partly over the edge, but he can’t see Sky. Seconds later, Time throws himself backwards as Sky flies directly up at him on the back of a giant red bird. Wild has to catch Time so he doesn’t fall down the stairs. Sky laughs and cheers as he leads the bird through several acrobatic stunts while the other Links gawk at him from the “ground.” After a few minutes, Sky lands his bird at the bottom of the stairs and the others all rush down to meet him. 

“Everyone! This is my loftwing!” Sky announces cheerfully as he hugs his loftwing. “By the goddesses have I missed you!” The loftwing caws. 

“Well, that explains why you were always so shit at riding Epona,” Twilight comments. Sky laughs. 

“Sky, next time give a little warning before you do something like that, please.” Time sounds incredibly serious, but amusement plays at his lips. 

“Yes, sir. Sorry about that. But this is how we can get down!” He gestures at his loftwing. 

“One bird?” Legend asks. 

“Well one bird each. The knights should be able to help ferry people down to the surface. It shouldn’t be too hard. Everyone up here has a loftwing, so it should be easy finding you guys rides,” Sky informs them cheerfully. 

“Can these birds handle two riders plus all our stuff?” Warriors asks doubtfully. 

“It’ll be a bit touch and go, but hey. We’re already going down so it shouldn’t be a problem at all!” Warriors raises an eyebrow at Twilight, who just shrugs. 

“Perhaps tomorrow then. We shouldn’t just turn up unannounced and make demands of the knights,” Time says. 

“Besides, I’m sure Peatrice would love to see you again,” Warriors chimes in innocently. Twi elbows him. 

“I’ll say bye to her tomorrow when we leave. I don’t want to bother her. She is working, after all. Head back towards the academy then. I’ll fly around a bit and meet you there!” Without waiting for confirmation (yet again), Sky takes off and the others can hear him laughing as he vanishes into the sky above them.


	2. The Sun's Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having made it to Skyloft successfully, the group decides to go to the surface and see how Zelda has been doing with creating a new society.

The next morning, the Links have all made their way to the plaza and are greeted by a small host of knights and loftwings ready to take them down to the surface. The initial shock of seeing 9 Links has worn off and the knights try very hard not to stare. It takes several minutes for them all to get properly situated on the back of a loftwing. Sky had told them this wasn’t the usual way to mount them, but only Wild felt comfortable jumping off the edge of Skyloft to mount the proper way. Twi seemed to be having the most difficulty mounting and staying on his knight’s loftwing, so Sky insisted they ride together on his instead and let Wind take Twi’s spot. Wind was reluctant at first, but clung tightly to his knight the instant the loftwings leaped into the air. It was a laborious task for the loftwings, but as Sky said: they were going down anyway. 

The descent was less than smooth, but the 8 Links clung to their respective knights since their lives depended on it and sent copious amounts of prayers to Hylia and the other goddesses. After what felt like ages, they finally reached the surface and had several very bumpy landings. Sky was overjoyed that no one fell off and gave many thanks to the other knights for bringing the others down with him, waving off concerns about how they would return to Skyloft and sending them on their way. As the knights took back off towards Skyloft, Sky turned towards the others and gestured at the giant statue of Hylia behind them. 

“This! Is the statue of Hylia that was an island in the sky directly above us. There’s a secret room and a whole temple underneath it. It’s actually where I got the sword I eventually made into the Master Sword and it’s where I found the Triforce there,” he added, pointing to the Triforce floating above the goddess’s hands. Time was stunned. 

“You just leave the Triforce out in the open like that?!” 

“Yeah. Why? What’s wrong with that?” 

“Ganon could come and take it so easily from there.” 

“You guys keep mentioning that guy, but he’s not someone to worry about here. Demise was the one that was after the Triforce and we beat him. Twice even. Besides, Zelda and I could stop this Ganon dude just like you all did with your Zeldas,” Sky adds nonchalantly. 

“Sky…” 

“Anyway! If we go this way, I think this was where Zelda wanted to start building the town!” Sky says cheerfully and heading off towards the entrance of the grounds. The others follow, but Time hesitates a moment, casting one final, worried look at the Triforce. The group emerges from the statue grounds into a modest little town. 

“LINK!” The group turns as one towards the sound of the call and sees Sky’s Zelda. She charges the group and throws herself at Sky, hugging him fiercely and nearly knocking him over. Sky manages to keep his balance and he hugs her back tightly. “I missed you so much!” she finally says, pulling back and giving Sky a peck on the cheek. “Why were you gone for so long? What happened?” She finally notices the 8, very stunned looking Links behind him. “Who...who are all these people?” Sky turns to face the others, leaving an arm around Zelda’s waist and gesturing to the group. 

“Zelda, I’d like you to meet me! But in the future! 8 times!” Sky says excitedly. “That portal that we found? It led me to these guys! Well. It led me to Time there and we found other portals that led us to the others. So now we’re all together and going on adventures and...what’s wrong?” A look of horror had slowly spread across Zelda’s face the more Sky talked. 

“They’re...they’re you? But...that can’t be true! Tell me that’s not true!” she pleaded with Sky. 

“I...uh…” Sky looks at Time, utterly bewildered. 

“Princess, he’s telling you the truth. We are all Link, Hero of the Goddess, in our respective ages,” Time verifies. 

“Princess?” Zelda whispers, tears forming in her eyes. 

“In all their ages, the princess of Hyrule is called Zelda. She’s a descendant of yours,” Sky tentatively informs her. Zelda puts a hand to her mouth and a tear rolls down her face. Sky is obviously very concerned, but most of the other Links are vastly uncomfortable and don’t know if they should stay or go. 

“What happened to you all?” she asks forcefully, a hint of anger coming to her face. 

“Well, a quick version of everyone’s story is that Ganondorf rose to power somehow, tried to steal our pieces of the Triforce, nearly killed us or destroyed Hyrule, but was ultimately defeated by Princess Zelda and ourselves,” Warriors summarizes. Zelda bows her head a moment and Sky pulls her closer to him. Warriors glances at Time, who shakes his head. 

“We failed…” Zelda whispers. 

“What do you mean we failed? Failed what?” Sky asks gently. 

“Demise! He didn’t die. He came back, just like he said he would, at least,” she pauses long enough to count the men before her, “8 more times. And look at how young he attacks you in the future.” She looks despairingly at Wind and Four. “And look at him!” She points accusingly at Wild. “Look at all his scars! Demise did that to him because we couldn’t stop him properly!” 

“Zelda,” Sky starts, but she shoves him away and takes off towards the woods. “Zelda!” Sky chases after her, leaving the others awkwardly standing there. 

“Best to leave them alone for a while,” Time says after a moment. “We need to figure out where we can stay be it camping somewhere or a proper inn. Let’s explore this little town.” He looks over the others, who slowly nod and disperse, before looking back in the direction that Zelda had run off to. 

Sky chased hurriedly after her. Nearly out of breath, he finally found her huddled under a root of the Great Tree in Faron Woods. He takes a moment to compose himself before sitting down next to her and putting a hand on her back. 

“This is all my fault,” she says quietly after a few moments. “Had I been strong enough to kill Demise when I was still a goddess, none of this would have happened to them.” 

“Zelda, it’s not your fault in this life or your past one. You did what you could. You’ve defeated Demise twice now,” Sky replies. 

“But that’s not enough! He keeps coming back!” 

“And he keeps getting defeated! You and I are always there in one way or another to take him out again. He hasn’t ever won.” Zelda remains silent. “Besides. If anyone failed here, it was me.” 

“Don’t say that.” 

“No it’s true. You killed him as Hylia and then by landing your whole statue on him. When Ghirahim kidnapped you, it was up to me to stop him, but I didn’t get to you in time and he was able to bring Demise back. So really, it’s my fault.” 

“Link, no. I put all these events into action--” 

“Not by yourself. And besides, none of them are upset about it.” 

“They...they know?” 

“More or less, yes. It wasn’t difficult for me to figure out that their Ganondorf person was Demise reincarnated. Sure, they didn’t have an easy time, just like we didn’t, but they always overcame him in the end with help from the three of us. We didn’t fail them. We helped them make sure that what happened between you and Demise when you were Hylia never happens ever again.” Zelda stares at the ground in front of her. 

“You said three of us.” 

“Yes. Your descendent, Princess Zelda, me in the form of my spirit incarnating in each of them, and,” he draws the Master Sword and places it gently on the ground in front of them, “her.” He looks fondly down at the blade. “She called out to each of them in turn and helped them find you and defeat Demise in every age. We didn’t fail. We have succeeded for generations. Just not in the way we thought we did, but none of our plans have ever worked out right anyway.” Zelda can’t help but laugh a little. She leans against Sky and he wraps an arm around her, resting his cheek on the top of her head.


	3. Minecart Carnage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Links settle into working in the new town, Sky suddenly remembers the minecarts.

Sky and Zelda return to the little town after some time has passed and see the other Links are all well engaged in various odd jobs. Sky grins and takes Zelda’s hand, leading her over to where Time and Warriors are standing over a table covered in parchments. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Sky asks, peering at the various pieces of parchment. 

“This Goron named Gorko seems to have the most accurate maps and information about the surface here,” Warriors says as he shifts through several parchments. “He’s been doing some archeological digs and other such research for years now and compiling his data on all these pieces of parchment.” 

“He’s tasked us with helping him organize his notes. It’s a bit difficult when we can’t actually read his writing,” Time says, squinting at one of the parchments he’s holding. 

“You can’t read it?” Zelda asks cautiously. Time looks over at her, a little surprised to see she’s there. 

“No. My Hylian script is different. It’s changed over the ages. We all have difficulty reading the Hylian from each other’s worlds. Could you translate it for me?” he asks her gently, holding out one of the parchments. 

“Of course! I’d be happy to help,” Zelda says brightly. She takes the parchment and glances over it. “This all seems to be about the Lanayru Desert region. See here,” she points to several symbols on the page, “this is ‘Lanayru.’ I think it goes with that map that you have there.” She points to the map that Warriors is holding. He angles it so she can see better. “Yeah that’s it. See here. This is the Sand Sea, Gorge, and Mining Facility.” Sky lets out an audible gasp, causing the other three to look at him in slight concern. 

“The coaster!” he says a little more loudly than he had intended. 

“Coaster?” Time asks warily. 

“There’s a Goron here by the shipyard,” Sky says as he points to a spot on the map. “His name is Gortram. He has a game here where you race on a minecart on some old tracks that don’t get used anymore since the mining facility shut down. They are SO much fun! We should go ride them!” 

“So you want us to go to the desert and deliberately get into old, most likely rusted and broken down minecarts to ride on minecart rails that are just as dilapidated and go fast enough that we could very seriously injure ourselves or die,” Time says flatly. 

“Yeah! The carts aren’t that bad. Gortram has really spruced them up since he found the place,” Sky informs him excitedly. Time and Warriors exchange a look and Zelda keeps herself from giggling. 

“That doesn’t seem like a good idea to me,” Time responds. 

“Well maybe we can ask the others if they’re up for it. People don’t have to do it if they don’t want to, of course, but I definitely will be. Zelda, maybe you can try it out, too! You were with Impa before, so you never got to see it.” 

“If the others are up for it, sure!” she chirps.  
  
  
  
  


“SO!’ Gortram says, “You’re all here to try out my Rickety Coaster, eh!” Sky bounds forward and starts climbing into the first cart. 

“Mind if I go ahead, Gortram? I already know the instructions,” he says, giving the cart a quick once over. 

“Go right ahead there, boy! I’ll get these other kids set up,” Gortram says, gesturing to the other 8 Links and Zelda. 

“Oh, she’s coming with me,” Sky replies, pointing at Zelda. She grins broadly and races over to the cart, climbing right in without any hesitation. The cart immediately starts moving forward as Zelda grips the front edge of it. Sky crouches down right behind her and leans forward. “Okay. The trick is to make sure you lean at the exact right spot,” he says, turning his head a little to look at her. She glances at him nervously, but smiles. “I’ll let you know when. Just hold on!” 

The cart drops along the rail, gaining speed. Zelda screams, but Sky laughs. “Lean left!” Zelda throws herself to the side and frantically grabs at the right side of the cart when it starts to tip over too far. Sky easily shifts his weight to right the cart just as it comes out of the turn. “Now right!” Zelda moves to the right, not nearly as quickly as before, and manages to keep more control of the cart as it swiftly banks the turn. Sky and Zelda are pressed into the bottom of the cart as it suddenly swoops upwards, then hang on tightly as it suddenly drops again. Zelda starts laughing as crazily as Sky does as they pair maneuver the cart along the different twists and turns. Finally, they arrive at the ending of the track and roll smoothly to a stop at the base of the building they had left from. Zelda hops out of the cart and spins around. 

“WOOHOO!” she cheers. Sky laughs and hops out as well, pushing the cart further along the track to make room for the others as they enter. “That was so FUN! Can we go again?” she bounds over to Sky and helps him push the cart all the way to the end of the track. 

“Of course!” The sound of another cart interrupts them and they turn to see Wild and Four pulling in. 

“That was so totally awesome!” Wild shouts towards them from the other end of the room. He hops out and swiftly pushes the cart along to the end. “How did you find this place?” Four shakily pulls himself out of the cart and puts a hand against the wall to steady himself. Zelda goes over to him. 

“Are you all right?” she asks, slightly concerned. 

“Yeah. Yeah I’ll be okay. It was higher than I expected is all. Plus, Wild isn’t exactly the calmest person to do this with,” Four adds with a slight grin. 

“Really?” 

“I mean, we call him Wild because of the Hyrule he comes from, but it’s also a surprisingly accurate description of his personality.” 

“It’s true!” Sky chimes in. “He was the only one who wanted to mount a loftwing properly.” 

“Well yeah! I’ve jumped on dragons and Rito from high places. I’ve even jumped just to jump. Skydiving is great!” Wild adds. Zelda can’t help but laugh. 

“Forgive me, but I never expected you to be someone so…” Zelda trails off, suddenly nervous to say what she wants to. 

“Happy?” Wild offers. Zelda hesitates, then nods. Wild simply shrugs. “It’s the scars, isn’t it. Warriors says they look really intimidating and are good to scare opponents in a fight but will always keep me from finding the right girl.” He suddenly gets really close to Zelda and gently takes her hand. “But I’m sure they don’t bother you now, do they?” He grins and winks at her, making her laugh. 

“Hey now,” Sky says, pushing Wild back a little, “This lady is already spoken for.” Wild feigns being wounded. 

“Alas, to lose such beauty to this absolute walnut!” Four and Zelda burst out laughing as the next minecart with Warriors and Wind pulls up. 

“Are we doing more impressions of Warriors?” Wind asks. 

“More?” Warriors asks stunned. Wild and Sky start laughing as Warriors jumps out of his cart and pushes it to the end of the track. 

“Come on! Let’s get a picture!” Wild says suddenly, pulling out his Sheikah slate. 

“Picture?” Zelda asks. 

“Don’t change the subject here,” Warriors half threatens. Wild quickly pushes the group together and holds the slate up. 

“SMILE!” he shouts before making a face. The others laugh as he snaps the picture.


	4. When the Moon Reflects the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time doesn't get many late-night visitors, so he's a little surprised to get this one.

Time sits at his window later that night, gazing out on the sleepy town as the moon shines quietly through the trees. From his position, he can see the Great Tree’s branches standing proudly above Faron Woods. He pulls out an old, blue ocarina from the bag at his feet and holds it gently in his hands. After a moment, he puts a hand to his bad eye and sighs. There’s a quiet knock at the door. “Come on,” he calls out quietly. 

The door opens and Zelda appears. She barely steps into the room enough to close the door behind her. “Um...hi,” she whispers. Time motions for her to sit on the bed next to him and she moves swiftly to do so. 

“What’s on your mind?” Time asks. 

“Link said he found you first? That you were the one through the portal when it first appeared to us,” she says. Time nods and Zelda looks down at her hands. “Did...did you send the portal to get him?” 

“No. It just appeared for me, too, and Sky came out of it. It was...an interesting evening to say the least,” Time replies. 

“Has he been okay?” she whispers even more quietly. Time puts a hand on her shoulder and waits for her to look up at him. 

“I would never let anything happen to him. You saw so for yourself with those minecarts this afternoon,” Time grimaced. A small smile broke the seriousness on Zelda’s face. 

“You did tell him he was going, too quickly.” 

“Yes and I told him all the way to the ground after I managed to get that sailcloth of his off his neck to actually use it.” Zelda chuckles. 

“I’m glad he still carries it with him. A little piece of home.” The seriousness begins to reappear. Time waits for her to continue, which ends up leaving them sitting in silence for a few minutes. “I want to go with you. The next time a portal appears. I want to go through it.” 

“You don’t sound very sure of yourself there,” Time points out. Zelda starts wringing her fingers. 

“Would it be okay if I did? Would he want me to go with you? Would the others?” Zelda asks quickly. 

“Pri--Zelda, you know that we would all love to have you join us, but I’m not sure it’s the place for you. And I think you know that, too.” Tears start to form on her face. 

“What if he never makes it back?” The silence hangs in the air. 

“Zelda, did Sky tell you that I’m married.” Zelda’s eyes widen slightly and she shakes her head. “I am. To the most amazing woman I have ever encountered. She knows all about our adventures and she has met the others and knows all of their stories. But you know what else? We somehow keep running into her.” 

“You do?” 

“Not only her, but all the other people all of us have ever cared for. Somehow, those portals only ever put us in familiar territory, into someone’s version of home. Sure, it may be awhile before we loop back around, but we always do in the end.” Zelda nods to herself and opens her hands on her lap, staring at her palms. “Can you sing at all?” Time asks suddenly. 

“Oh. Well yes. I have a harp, too, that I play when I sing,” Zelda responds, confused. 

“Now, I don’t know if this will work, but I figure it’s worth a shot anyway.” Time sits up straighter and faces Zelda more directly then shows her the ocarina he’s been holding. “This was a gift to me from my Princess Zelda. It’s...a much more complicated story than necessary to really explain what it does or how I still have it, but know that it was something from her to me, or rather from you to him.” Zelda delicately takes the ocarina in her hands. “This particular ocarina has some magic in it that has allowed me to communicate with various sages if I play the right melody.” Time waits once more as Zelda examines the ocarina with great care. 

“So...you think maybe there’s a melody that will let me talk to Link even when you’re in another Hyrule?” Zelda asks after a moment. 

“I don’t see why not. The question we really need to answer, though, is which melody would it be?” 

“What are the melodies you use for your friends? Maybe that’ll give me an idea.” 

“For the most part, they were songs given to me by the person that wanted me to either help them or see them again or they were just to help me as I went on my adventures. They were always fairly simple tunes that I could quickly learn to play or sing them.” Zelda nods. 

“I think I know the melody I can use. I’ll just...need some practice to make sure the magic part of it works. But...I don’t really know how to do that part of it.” She looks questioningly up at Time, who holds his hands up. 

“I have absolutely no idea how to create magic, to be honest. Hyrule would be your best bet there. I only really know how to use this magic because it’s just playing a song. I have no idea how it works otherwise. I just know that if I play the right song, it will work.” Zelda nods slowly and holds the ocarina back out to him. 

“Thank you,” she says as she stands. “I think I know what to do now.” Time stands and shows Zelda to the door, closing it quietly behind her. He rests his forehead against the door and sighs before returning to his spot at the window. After a moment, he takes the glove off his left hand and twists the ring on his finger, smiling slightly down at it.


	5. That Sounds Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have moved on to Four's Hyrule and Sky plays them a song.

“This seems like as good a spot as any to set up camp,” Warriors declares, dropping his bag down and looking at the others. Without a word, they all follow suit and then start about setting up for the night. “Four, you said we were fairly close to a town right?” 

“Yup! We can probably get there tomorrow evening,” Four replies happily as he starts digging through his bag for extra flint to start the fire. Everyone starts to settle in and relax for the night. Warriors and Time start to allot watches as Wild passes out the food. Sky takes his portion and stares at it for a moment before he starts to eat. Twilight nudges him gently, giving him a questioning look. Sky smiles at him and shakes his head, so Twi returns to eating and listening to War and Four talk about the terrain to expect on tomorrow’s journey. 

Time and Wind are up for first watch, so the others stretch out to get ready for bed. Despite having hiked for several days now, no one seems quite able to just fall asleep. Four mentally shrugs it off as excitement, but the rest are just generally annoyed at their own restlessness. A soft melody starts to drift over the group. One that’s familiar to them all, but they can’t quite place it. Wild however, slowly sits up, eyes wide. Time looks over at where the others are supposed to be sleeping and sees Sky playing his harp. 

“Sky,” he says. Sky stops playing and looks over his shoulder at Time. “That song. You’ve never played it before.” 

“Oh. Well I only just learned it,” Sky replies, looking fondly down at the harp. “You see, Zelda taught it to me before we left. She said that anytime I play it, to know that she is with me listening to it.” 

“She taught you a lullaby?” Legend asks skeptically. 

“It’s supposed to be soothing, but I guess, yeah. It can be a lullaby,” Sky answers. 

“I know that song,” Wild almost whispers. They all look at him slightly surprised. “The princess sang it for me once.” He turns and looks at Sky. “I was sick. Like really sick. And...she was taking care of me...that song...she would sing it. She said her mother always sang it to her whenever she needed comforting.” Wild stops for a second, gazing off at nothing. “Play it again?” Sky smiles at him. 

“Gladly!” The gentle melody drifts back over the group. They can all feel it now. Zelda’s presence in the notes. Wild closes his eyes and Time can’t help but smile softly. He glances over at his bag where his ocarina is, then closes his eyes and remembers.


End file.
